Containers or packaging systems that provide indication of tampering are well known in the art. Typically, such provisions are in the form of perforation patterns formed in overlying layers in the container. Upon separation of the layers from one another in order to open the container, it is difficult if not essentially impossible to re-align the patterns in their original configuration prior to opening. However, in certain situations, perforation patterns can be sufficiently re-aligned such that without close inspection, a pattern may appear to have never undergone an initial separation or container opening. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved container tampering indicator, and particularly which more dramatically indicates a previous opening, opening attempt, and/or tampering.
Although a variety of other tamper indicating provisions are known in the art, each suffers from one or more drawbacks. A common disadvantage to many known tamper indication systems is the cost of providing and/or incorporating such in a container or package. Often intricate and complex structures or configurations must be formed or incorporated in the container. These increase container cost and/or manufacturing complexity. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a tamper evident container which provides clear indication of tampering or previous attempts at opening, and yet which is relatively inexpensive to produce and incorporate in a container or package.